The Dream
by nalu793
Summary: This is a Nalu fanfiction. Lucy has a terrifying dream that Natsu dies. In trying to comfort her, Natsu does something that he's been waiting to do.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

_Why do I feel so hot?_ Lucy thought to herself. _And_ , _why do I feel like there's a pressure keeping me down?_ Lucy opened her eyes to see two people holding her down while three others were about to ki- "NATSU!" Lucy kicked the two people off of her and jumped on top of Natsu before they could stab him in the chest. She got there right in time, at least, for him.  
"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!" "Huh what? I'm up, I'm up." She opened her eyes to Natsu and Happy standing right next to her bed with worried faces. "What's wrong, something happen? What did I miss?" Happy started laughing and Natsu looked annoyed "I told you she was fine but, noooo, Natsu knows when Lucy is in trouble, doesn't he?" Happy said, mockingly. "Guys, seriously, what's going on?" Lucy asked "You were screaming in your sleep." Natsu said. At that moment, Lucy had remembered her dream. She started trembling with fear "Hey, you ok Luce?" She stayed silent. "Helloooo? Anybody home?" Natsu said, waving his hand over her face. Tears started dwelling in her eyes "N-no, please, don't, k-k-kill him!" Natsu and Happy looked at each other with confused looks, Lucy, still wide eyed and staring off into space, snapped out of her gaze. She wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes. When she looked up again she said to Natsu "I-I thought you were dead. Or I was dead, or one of the two." "Lucy, it's alright, it was just a dream." As he said that, he couldn't help but wonder, if that was really the case. When he looked over at Happy, he knew he was thinking the same thing. There was an awkwardly long silence. "Come on! Let's get back to the guild!" Happy said, breaking the silence and flying out the window. Lucy, still trying to take in everything, sat there, wide eyed. "Uh, I'll, uh, meet you there!"

As Lucy sat at the bar, wondering about her dream... _"Natsuuu!" "Lucyyy!" The two reached for each other's hands but-_ "Hi Lucy how are you?" Lucy was dragged out of her gaze by the soft sound of Mira's voice. "You ok? You seem pale." "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." _Was it really just a dream? "_ Hey Lucy, what's up?" She looked over her shoulder and sighed "Gray, your clothes!" "Crap!" "After all these years, he still does that? You would think that you would've learned by now, Gray." Lisana giggled. "It's a bad habit ok?! And I don't see you trying to help me get out of it!" "Aw, come on Gray, can't you take a joke? Sometime you can be such a baby!" Even with Gray being a baby, Lucy couldn't smile, no matter how much she wants to, she couldn't smile. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2: A sobbing kiss

Natsu walked up to the bar, standing very close to Lucy. He put one hand on her shoulder and looked at her with eyes that said **Its Ok Now, Youre safe**. But it's not that she didn't feel safe, it's that she couldn't get that image out of her head. That terrifying image. Natsu was being murdered. And she couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Lucy, are you sure you're ok?" Mira and Natsu were both staring at her intensely. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She said, nervously "Well, it's just, you're- youre crying." _Am I?_ Lucy took her hand and put it on her face. _Oh shit! I really am crying! I haven't told Mira I had a a nightmare yet. And I haven't told Natsu what it was about. But it looks like I might have to. I really don't want to tell Natsu that I dreamt he died and was crying about it though! Argh!  
"_Oh! I guess I am." "Want to tell us why?" Natsu said, getting kind of annoyed. Lucy sighed and said, "Ok, Natsu, Mira, I-I had a dream last night" she started to blush as she looked at Natsu's worried and curious face "I had a dream that a couple people were holding me down. While..." "Yes. Go on" Natsu said to her, urging her to continue. Tears started to build up in her eyes."While Natsu was murdered right in front of me!" She burst into tears. Mira comforting her.  
Natsu just sat there, wide eyed, and obviously very surprised by what she said. Mira looked at him with this glare that said **If You Don't Get Over Here Right Now And Comfort Her, You Really Will Be Murdered!** Natsu quickly stumbled over to comfort Lucy before he actually died in front of Lucy. When the guild heard Lucy crying, and saw that Mira and Natsu were the ones comforting her, they assumed that either Natsu or Gray did something. They rushed to her side. The story of her dream spread so fast to all her guild mates, it was like water on a slanted hill. They all seemed so confused, it was just a dream, how bad could it be? Then Natsu told them that she was screaming in her sleep. They all ignored the fact that he knew that, why was he in her room? He continued to talk. He told them that when Happy and him woke her up, the second she remembered her dream, it was like she was re-living it. Like someone with PTSD would do if they had a flash back, except, it didn't actually happen. At that point everyone was absolutely and totally confused. Levy came up to Lucy and hugged her tight. "Lu, I'm sorry you had to go through that, but, it wasn't real. You're ok now." "Levy, you don't understand. That image of Natsu being stabbed is burned into my memory. Levy-" She grabbed onto Levy's arms, which were squeezing Lucy's shoulders "You're my girl best friend but, he's my boy one. And you don't know what it feels like to watch you're best friend die Levy." Lucy continued to cry.

All the attention and that image was putting a lot of pressure on her. Lucy couldn't take it any longer and she bolted out of the guild hall. Natsu and Gray attempted to run after her when they were stopped by Erza, who was telling them to give her sometime to herself. Both of them pouted and said "Fine". _I can't stand this pressure and embaressment._ Thought Lucy. _But I also can't stand not seeing Natsu. I need more re-assuring that he's alive._ Lucy stopped running. Luckily, she was right next to her house, but she didn't want to go inside, it was too hot in there. Tired and out of breath, she decided to sit down, there weren't any benches so she just sat on the ground. "Hey! Lucy!" Lucy's eyes went wide when she heard the voice of Natsu. He had told Erza that he was heading home when he really was going to look for Lucy. "What are you doing sitting on the ground?" He crouched down to look at her eye to eye. Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around him and squeezing tight. This was something she had wanted to do earlier, but it would've been too embarrassing. He put his arms around her too, and squeezed just as hard. They hugged longer then two "friends" should ever hug.  
Natsu pulled away a little bit to have their foreheads touching. Their lips were so close, they could feel each other's breathing. Suddenly, Natsu crashed his lips with Lucy's. It was short but sweet, they both had been longing for the day they would be able to do this. When they had broken they're kiss apart, they found that Erza, Gray, and Happy we're standing right next to them. Erza had only realized after he left that Natsu had played her for a fool. When Gray heard that he left he went with Erza. And when Happy learned Natsu had left without him, he went too. The three of them stood in awe as Natsu and Lucy were frozen in embarrassment. "They're in looooove!" Happy said mockingly. "Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped, she never stopped blushing though. Erza let off a kind of giggle, and Gray just stood there, shocked, thinking that his eyes must be lying to him. Happy kept mocking Lucy. This went on for a little while. But, I'll save the rest for next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree-" "I swear, if you finish that mock cat." She gave him a glare that not a lot of people see, in it, she said **I WILL kill you.** Happy was struck with fear. But, despite that, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "Open, gate of the lion!" "Hey beautiful, what's up" Lucy had summoned her most powerful spirit, Loki. "Kill that cat!" "Sure thing, Reglious Impact!" "AAAHHH! Natsu! Help me!" Natsu paused speaking with Erza to look up "Happy! Don't be stupid, you don't need my help! You have wings!" Natsu yelled, annoyed, he went back to talking with Erza "Oh yeah!" The blue cat exclaimed. "Damnit! Na-" then, Lucy remembered that she had just kissed Natsu, right now, it was too awkward to talk. But awkwardness can't stop a dragon slayer's ears. "Yes Lucy?" Suddenly Natsu appeared right next to Lucy with a big smile on his face. "Oh, uh. Never mind" Her face turned red as a tomato. "Hey Luce, you ok?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "It's just, your face is super red." _Goddamnit! I hate that I blush so easily!_ "Oh, yeah, I uh-" Lucy was interrupted when Natsu pecked her on the lips. "I know why your face is red Lucy, it immediately got redder when I pointed it out to you. You're blushing!" "God Natsu! You don't have to yell it out, it's embarrassing!" Natsu suddenly got this weird smirk on his face "Is this embarrassing?" Lucy blinked and Natsu was back on her lips, but this time was different. This wasn't one peck on the lips or a short sweet kiss. This kiss was long, and passionate. Natsu had his hands cupped around her cheeks and so she wrapped her arms around his waist. Erza was really surprised that they would kiss again, even though they now knew that they were there. Lucy's back was about four feet away from a wall, so Natsu pushed her onto it, keeping they're lips locked together. "This is getting hot guys." Happy whispered to Erza and Gray, whom were both blushing so hard they had steam coming out of they're ears.  
When Lucy and Natsu finally stopped and unlocked their lips, Gray and Erza were knocked out cold and Happy was trying to wake them up, Lucy and Natsu slowly tip toed their way around them and up the stairs to Lucy's apartment.

Juvia was walking through Magnolia when she came across Lucy's home, and in front, Erza and her beloved Gray lay on the ground, face first, out cold. "My prince!" Juvia went running towards Gray, whom of which was trying to be revived by Happy. "Happy, what happened to these two?" "Well, you see, after Natsu had disobeyed Erza to not go and bother Lucy, Erza went to go beat him up, Gray wanted to see, and I was mad because Natsu left without me, so I went too. When we had finally caught up, we found Natsu and Lucy making out!" "What?!" Juvia exclaimed "Yeah, then, after they started talking again, they started making out AGAIN. It got pretty heated and so long story short, these two couldn't handle it."

Back at Lucy's apartment, things were really heating up. Natsu had his shirt off, they were on the bed Lucy on top and Natsu directly under her. Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy had flipped, now it was Natsu on top, and Lucy on the bottom, they kept making out though. Keeping they're lips locked Natsu unbuckled his pants and Lucy took off her skirt. Although neither of them had never done this before, thy knew exactly what they were doing. Natsu took Lucy's shirt off, she was he first one to show her privates, because she never wears a bra. And it's not like she doesn't want to wear a bra, it's that her boobs are so big that they don't make bras in her size. As soon as Natsu saw them, he put one hand on either one, and played with them while sucking on a crook in her neck which made Lucy moan.

Lets check up on Juvia and the others now. Gray and Erza had woken up, and the gang had thought, since this is they're first time even kissing, they wouldn't go all the way, would they? They walked into Lucy's room, only to find out that yes, they would go all the way. The first thing they saw when they walked in was exactly what I told you earlier, Natsu was playing with Lucy's boobs while sucking on her neck, as soon as they realized they were there (which was after about 2 minutes) Natsu took a blanket and covered Lucy.  
"AAHHH!" Lucy screamed "What the hell guys, don't you know that if two people are kissing, then they quietly go upstairs it's probably to-" she stopped as she was becoming really embarrassed. "Have sex" Natsu said, very straightforwardly. Lucy's face was so hot and red, she hid under the covers. Gray tried to talk but imidiately got annoyed due to Juvia's hand covering his eyes so he wouldn't see Lucy naked. He swiped away her arm and said "Guys! Don't you think this is a little fast? I mean I know Natsu never waits for anything but, this is different. I mean you just had your first kiss today!" Lucy peaked over the blanket a little bit and her and Natsu exchanged looks. Then they burst out laughing in realization that this was fast. "This is fast, even for Natsu. Despite that, you should've known, that secretly we've been ready for this day for a long time." "Yeah, have you not noticed, that in less than a year, Lucy is one of my best friends. That should at least tell you something." "Oh like you have room to talk Natsu! When we were in Edolas you scolded me for being shirtless in front of Wendy and still had to ask if I was your Gray or Edolas Gray." "Shut up brain freeze!" "No you shut up flames for brains!" "Enough!" Erza had done what she usually does, get them to stop by breaking their necks. While everyone was distracted, Juvia helped Lucy get her clothes back on without anyone seeing her. Juvia made sure that Gray especially didn't see her.  
After Lucy was finished, she thanked Juvia and asked her if she wanted to come with her on a walk. Juvia excepted considering she was in the middle of one when this happened. As the door shut behind the two girls, Natsu noticed that Lucy was gone and went out to look for her. "Hey! Lucy! Wait up!" "Oh no, I'm sorry Juvia, I really did want to have a nice walk with you and really get to know you without these idiots interfering." "Oh, that's alright." Juvia gave Lucy a big "Ok" smile and Lucy ran to go meet Natsu. "Wow Natsu, the one time Juvia doesn't think of me as a rival. We were finally bonding you know!" "Oh. Sorry, I was just wondering where you were going that's all, since you left when we were in the middle of something." Natsu said, pouting as he turned to go back to her house. "Natsu, get back here." He turned back around with hopeful eyes "Ok, when I get back from my walk with Juvia, I promise we'll finish what we started. Ok?" "O.K" she pecked him on the cheek, turned, then ran to catch up with Juvia.


	4. Chapter 4: Stop stalling and hurry up!

"Hey Juvia?" "Yeah?" "How did you know right away that you loved Gray?" "Well, I don't really know. I guess, just the second I saw him, I knew that someday we wouldn't be enemies. Are you saying that you didn't know right away with Natsu?" Lucy blushed "Well, not exactly. I didn't know myself, but I'm guessing my subconscious did." "?"  
"You see, I was trapped by a special kind of ring magic that makes you love the person casting it. When I saw Natsu, the spell broke. The spell can only be broken if the person it's being cast on sees their soul mate. So I guess it was kinda like love at first sight like you." "Oh, I **see**." Juvia said, Lucy laughed "Pun intended." They talked some more until Juvia remembered that she had to do something and she ran off.

"Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy's eyes were covered by Natsu's hands. He was taking her somewhere.  
"We're going...somewhere." "Wow, that is such a detailed explanation." Lucy said sarcastically.  
When Natsu took his hands off, he had set up the most romantic place ever. Scented candles, flowers, the lights were off. Lucy's bed had flower petals surrounding it in a circle. "Oh my god!" Lucy turned around to see Natsu who was smiling his signature toothy smile. "Natsu, did you do this?" Natsu nodded his head "I know how stressed your been, I thought this could help you with that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"You know, you could've helped me with that instead." Lucy said with a smirk. "I thought we could do both." Natsu said with the same smirk. They started kissing, **again**. Natsu pushed Lucy onto the bed "Can we finish what we started?" Lucy said, biting her lip. "That was the plan" Natsu said. And so they did, Natsu unbuckled his pants and Lucy took off her skirt, as they had done so earlier. Natsu also took Lucy's shirt off. Like he had done before.  
Natsu had already forgotten how much he loved her breasts.  
"You know how to do this, right?" Lucy asked him "Duh!" Natsu said.

Lucy had taken off her underwear while Natsu was sucking at her neck. She had also done the same  
with Natsu's boxers. The only piece of clothing to be seen on either of them was the scarf  
that was given to Natsu by Igneel, his dragon father.  
"Natsu" He paused for a second "Please, quit stalling, hurry up." Lucy said giggling."Mm, fine." Natsu groaned

Lucy woke up to Natsu cradling her in his arms. She was hot and sweaty  
"Natsu?" "Yeah?" "I had the dream again... There was a silence, Natsu's eyes wide. "I'm sorry Lucy." He hugged her tighter. "Natsu, I didn't scream, it didn't feel real this time. I know you're alive. Your right here, with me." She kissed him on the cheek, and went back to sleep. What Lucy didn't know, was that Natsu had the same dream, except.

She sacrificed herself to save him.

 **Sorry this one was a little short, but, I hoped you liked it  
I also was trying my very hardest  
To split the paragraphs more.  
I'll work on a longer one.  
Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5: I lost him

Lucy woke up naked in Natsu's arms. She had forgotten for a second what they had done. It was 10:15, and sunlight was peeping through the window. "Natsu." Lucy whispered sweetly "Hey, are you awake?" "Mmm, yeah." He said, stretching. "Hey guys, what's goin- OH MY GOD!" Happy flew in to see Lucy and Natsu, who had just woken up, of course, they were both naked. "Happy!" Natsu yelled, covering up Lucy. "Don't you ever knock?" "Well, I just wanted to check in on you." Happy said, kinda wide eyed at Lucy. "Quit staring cat!" Happy blinked from his gaze "Sorry!" He went max speed out of the apartment "I swear sometimes with that cat." Lucy said, getting up to get dressed "Wait, what're you doing?" Natsu asked "Getting dressed." "Why?" "Because we're done." He crossed his arms and pouted. "Come on Natsu, I'm tired." He kept his pouty face "Natsu! I understand that you enjoyed yourself, but this was my first time, I'm not gonna do it again right after!" Immediately after she said that, she started blushing. "W-we have to go to work anyways."

"Hey guys what's up?" Lisana asked when Natsu and Lucy walked in "What's with the pouty face Natsu?" Lucy whispered in Lisana's ear. "Oh! Uh, Natsu, if she says she's done, SHES DONE. Now leave her alone and stop pouting." Lisana said, grabbing him by the ear. "Thank you Lisana!" Lucy said, running away. Natsu tried to follow her but Lisana grabbed him and pinned him to the ground with her foot. "I told you to leave, her, ALONE!" "Fine."

 _I've totally lost him_ Lisana thought, as she left the guild _He's_ _entirely gone, they even had sex, and he obviously liked it. I love Natsu. And I really like Lucy, but, I never thought they would hook up. I know everyone else saw it, I was just blinded because I'm in love with him. I hope they're happy together._ "Lisana!" _Lucy?_ "Lisana! Hey! Wait up!" "Oh hey Lucy!" "Phew! Ok, I just wanted to thank you for earlier, you really know how to put Natsu in his place." "No problem! So, I know this is a little embaressing but, how many times have you two, had...sex." "Oh, uh, just the once. I think that's the reason he was so pouty. I was really nervous when we did it though." "Why, haven't you done it before?" "Nope first time." "Oh." There was a long awkward silence. "Well, I have to be getting home now. See you later Lisana!" Lucy waved goodbye and left. "That was really awkward! I think she has feelings for Natsu, this really sucks, and right after we were becoming good friends too. Natsu always has to get in the middle of my new friendships, first Juvia, now Lisana. When will this end?!"

Lucy gagged as blood came out of her mouth. _What's happening? Why I there a hole going straight through me? Who's this person in front of me? Is this, blood?_ She woke up in a hospital with Natsu, Happy, Lisana, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, and Cana sitting with worried faces. Natsu was pacing the room. Lucy's eyes were barely open so nobody could see that she was awake. "Pacing the room isn't going to wake her up Natsu!" Lisana shouted at him, she had tears running down her face. Even though Lucy was with Natsu, the man she loves, she still considered Lucy as a friend, a friend who almost died 3 days before. "She's in a coma! And you've been pacing for 3 days, give it a rest!" "I can't Lisana! Lucy is on that bed with a hole through her stomach, the doctors said that they were surprised she survived! And you're asking me to give it a rest." "We all feel the same way Natsu." Erza said "But pacing the room makes everyone else more anxious! So please, stop!" Erza could feel the tears starting to build up. _Damn it!_ She thought to herself. _I can't reveal my emotions! But,_ _Lucy.  
_ "N-N-Nat-su?" "Lucy!" Everyone screamed, Happy flew into her arms. "W-where, am I? W-what happened t-to m-y stomach?" "We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us that." Cana said "But that doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that your awake." "I'm so glad your ok Lu." Levy said. "Who ever did this is gonna pay!" Natsu said, punching his hand. "You can sure as hell bet on that one." Gray said. "Who would do such a terrible thing to Lucy?" Juvia said, wiping away her tears. "Guys, I'm fine now. Stop crying, it's ok." Lucy said with a really raspy voice. "But Lucy-" Lucy interrupted Cana "Hush, we'll figure this out later, just be happy that I'm awake now, ok?"

Two weeks later Lucy was sent home, and her house was clean, beautifully decorated, and most importantly, "You guys paid for my rent?! I don't know how to thank you enough!" Lucy was told to get lots and lots of rest. And to take a break, she could still go to work, but only easy jobs. Sometimes she would collapse so she had to have one of her friends monitoring her every time she walked. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" "You ok Natsu?" Cana asked. "I can't find this goddamn person! I'm trying to find the guy that did this to Lucy." "You should really stop Natsu, you're gonna hurt your brain if you keep thinking this much." Happy teased. "Happy! I don't have time for you to be a jerk! I have a person to catch!" "What ever you say."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
 **I'll be working on better ones soon, I had to make one**  
 **that I could build on so sorry if this one was kind of boring.**  
 **Stay awesome, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't ever do that again

"H-hey, um guys, I-" "Lucy!" Cana ran to catch Lucy as she collapsed. "You're pushing yourself to much." Cana carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Natsu came running in, "Is she ok?!" "She's fine Natsu, she just needs to rest, she pushed herself way too hard. Just leave her be this time, instead of coming and making out with her despite orders!" She pushed him out of the room. "But what about you Cana? You should leave her alone too." "Im gonna stay to take care of her. The doctors told ME to tend to her." "Fine."

"Cana? What happened?" Lucy asked "You collapsed again. You woke up faster than usual but you need to get more rest." "Ah! My head is pounding!" "What? Uh, here." Cana put a damp cloth on Lucy's forehead "That's not really a good sign is it?" Lucy asked "Don't tell Natsu, he'll just worry about you." Cana said "Ok". "Don't tell me what?" It was Natsu. "Uhh, you know, we uh, can't tell you." "Why?" "Can't tell you!" "Ugh!" He stomped out. "That was close." Cana said "Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"So, for real, how bad is it that I have a bad head ache?" "Well, honestly, there's nothing to worry about, you probably just hit your head on something and I just didn't notice it when I caught you." "Wait, you caught me, that's a surprise." Lucy said "Why is it surprising?" "Well, because Natsu is usually the one to catch or save me." "Uh! Well other people can save you too!" "I know, just not used to someone else doing it. It kind of feels like he's my personal guard now, like its his job. Just a job he doesn't know about." "Whatever." Cana said.

 _A job I don't know about? That's the biggest job I've signed up for! Why does she think I was so upset when this happened to her?!_ "Hey Natsu, you ok?" Cana asked when she came out of Lucy's room "Uh, yeah **,** I'm fine, can I see Lucy now?" "Only if you promise not to do anything...sexual." "Fine."

 ** _Knock knock_** "Hey Lucy? Can I come in?" "Uh, yeah, just one sec." "K" "Ok, you can come in now." Lucy said. "Hey Luce, how you holdin' up?" "I'm fine, I just needed a bit of rest." "Oh, ok." There was an awkward silence.

"It's the biggest job I've ever taken on." "What?" Lucy asked "Earlier, you said me protecting you was a job I didn't know about, but, it's the biggest job I have taken on. I do know about it. The one job I'm willing to do that won't pay me in cash." "You heard me,"sh sighed "I've always thought of you as my hero, but I never thought you thought the same thing." She started to lean in to him but he pushed her away "Natsu?" "I'm sorry Lucy, I promised Cana I wouldn't." Lucy smiled "I won't tell." "No, you need to get sleep anyway." He got up and quickly left. "Natsu!" She tried to get up to go after him but Cana came in and stopped her, "Just leave him be for now."

"Hey Natsu, how's Lucy?" Macao asked Natsu as he came out of the room "Natsu?" He didn't answer, instead he just walked out of the apartment without a word. "I wonder what that was all about." Mira said. "Dunno." Elfman said. "Ok Lucy, you can go now. Your fever is gone and you seem to be feeling better, go on." Cana said to Lucy, waving her out of the room "Ok, thank you Cana."

"Natsu? You home?" Lucy had gone to Natsu's house to look for him. He wasn't there. "Ugh! Where could he be?" Lucy started walking around Magnolia looking for him, but it was getting dark. Cana was going to start worring about her. "Natsu! There you are!" Lucy found Natsu and started running towards him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her, he was obviously not happy. She stopped running. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to find you so bad that when Cana took my tempature I put it in a 90 degree drink to make her think I was fine. I twisted so many things that she did. I still have a pounding head ache and my entire body is numb. And now, it's like just me being injured makes you hate me!" She tried walking towards him but collapsed to the ground. "Lucy!" She tried to get but was only able to get on her hands and knees. "Natsu, you have to tell me what's wrong. I-I can't keep doing this!" He walked over to her, his hands balled into fists.  
"Lucy, I'm upset that your hurt and I failed you. Like you said, it's my job to protect you, my most important job and I failed it." he was right in front of her now, towering over her as she cried in pain. "But what I'm really upset about." He gritted his teeth then sighed and calmed down. "Just don't ever do this again." He picked her up and brought her home.

"Where is she?!" Cana was pacing the room. "Cana! I have her right here. She made you think that she was fine but she was actually still sick. When I found her she was worse then she was when she left. Mostly because she was stressing herself really hard when she was looking for me." "Correction." Lucy said looking up at Natsu and pointing at him "When I found you." "Whatever." Natsu and Cana put Lucy to bed then went outside to talk. "I still can't shake that initial feeling, when she just collapsed to the ground but was still fighting. I know she's a big fighter, but it still hurt me to see her like that." Cana stepped a little bit further away from him as he was getting incredibly hot with anger. "Natsu, chill, she fine now. It's ok." "She's not fine Cana, she told me her whole body was numb when she came to me. She told me she still had a pounding head ache. I never was told about a head ache by the way." "I know she's not 'ok' but she home, we can take care of her, we could call Wendy and Chelia and they could help out. My point is, she's in great hands. Don't worry so much."

"So what did you two talk about?" Lucy asked when Cana walked into her bedroom. "Nothing really, he just explained the situation to me." "Oh. He's still mad isn't he." Cana sighed "Lucy you have to understand **,** he thinks he has to protect you and when you get a giant hole in your stomach, he's not doing a very good job at protecting." "Yeah, I guess."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I kinda strayed off of th topic of a dream but, I'm thinking of starting a new fanfiction and ending this one, even though I know a lot of you like this one. We'll just have to see.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep (Last chapter)

"Natsu, what are you doing?" "Watching you to make sure you don't fake anything like last time." "Natsu! I'm fine!" "I don't care if your fine or not, Cana put me in charge of you until she gets back, and I'm not going to make the same mistake that she did and let you get away without proper inspection." "Ugh."

"Ok! There. I've done all your little tests, can I go now?" "Hmm... Yeah, sure." "Finally! Freedom!" Lucy jumped out of bed, gave Natsu a quick kiss, and ran out of her apartment to wander around Magnolia.

Natsu was exhausted because he had stayed up all night guarding Lucy to make sure she was ok. He collapsed onto her bed. "Ugh, I forgot to ask her where she was going." Natsu got up and sleepily walked out of the apartment. He walked around to try and find Lucy. But no luck.

Natsu could feel himself get sleepier and sleepier. Soon he could barely stand. Lucy just so happened to be very close to where he was and found him just before he collapsed. "Natsu?" She started to walk towards him. Then, he collapsed. "Natsu!" Lucy ran to catch him.

Lucy dragged nearly unconscious Natsu to the closest bench. "What are you doing out here?" "I-I was l-looking f-for you. I didn't think you would be far but I needed to asked you where you were going. So then I would know where to go if you were out too late." "I was just walking around Magnolia until a couple of minutes ago when I decided to go to the guild. But Natsu, you didn't get any sleep last night did you?" He shook his head. "C'mon, let's go home."

When they got home, Cana wasn't back yet so the whole place was deserted. "I need you to sleep Natsu, if not for you, for me." "Yeah, ok." Lucy put him into bed, then decided to take a nap for herself. She cuddled up with Natsu.

 _ ***Door unlocking sounds***_ "Hey Natsu, you take care of my girl?!" Cana shouted, as she walked through the door of Lucy's apartment. "Natsu?" Cana went into Lucy's room. "Oh." She found Natsu and Lucy cuddled up together, sound asleep. "Ok then." She quietly shut the bedroom door and tiptoed away.

"Mm, Lucy?" Natsu's vision was a bit blurry as he woke up and looked around for Lucy. When his eyes adjusted, he found Lucy asleep in his arms. Cana walked in with a plate of food for the two of them.

"Well finally your awake, sleepyhead. Now to wake this one up." "How long have we been out?" Natsu asked. "Well, you two were asleep when I got home, and you were asleep for about 3 to 4 hours in the time I've been here. Before that, I don't know. Luucyy... Luucyy..." Cana said while attempting to wake up Lucy.

"Cana? Natsu? How long have I been asleep?" "3 to 4 hours." Cana said, placing the plate of food down next to her. "Ooh, I'm hungry." Natsu said, staring at the plate and licking his lips. "Go ahead, chow down." Cana said. Both Natsu and Lucy jumped at the food, devouring it. "Mm, this is good food." Natsu said with his mouth full. "Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"Now that you two are rested and full, I need you to help me clean the house. I understand, Lucy, that you have been injured and sick, but you're almost completely healthy again. And you two have made this place look like a hurricane ran through it. So today, you clean." "Fine." They said together.

Natsu and Lucy scrubbed the house so much it sparkled. "Wow!" Cana said in amazement. "This used to be a pigsty, and now it looks cleaner then a mansion! Good job you two." "I'm hungry again!" Natsu whined. "Of course you are." Lucy said chuckling. "Let's get some food for you guys."

Cana made dinner as Natsu and Lucy scrubbed themselves of all the chemicals and soaps they had used while cleaning. They actually took a shower, **together**. (Can I just say, damn these two love seeing each other naked! And I may be partly to blame. Lol) Natsu and Lucy got out of the shower and Cana was almost done with dinner.

"Guys! I finished dinner!" Cana yelled. Lucy walked out wrapped in a towel and Natsu was the same. "You two haven't gotten dressed yet?" "Uh uh." "Nope." They said. "Whatever, just eat, but put some clothes on when you finish." "Got it." They said in unison.

Natsu of course finished first and went to Lucy's room to change. Cana finished too so she went to take a shower. Then there was Lucy, all alone, left with her thoughts. She started to think about how happy she was to be with Natsu. So incredibly happy. Boy does she hope it will stay that way. "Lucy! Come on! Get dressed!" Natsu yelled from the bedroom. "Yeah! Ok, I'm coming!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this series, as you could probably tell, this is the last chapter. But I am working on a new fanfic called Jealous, so why don't you check that one out? Love you guys, bye!**


End file.
